Princess First love
by SeiyaUchiha
Summary: We see how the Haruno princesses fall in love with the uchiha princes knowing that they will get married too bad for them the uchiha brothers dont have a clue read and review plzzzzzzz


**A Princesses first love**

Hi SeiyaUchiha here this my first fanfic so feel free to criticize. And sorry if all the characters are too ooc in this fanfic that's the bad news but the good news Itachi and Gaara and just the same and I love SasuXSaku couples and I would like to put a claim on Sasuke but not a fangirl claim I hate fangirls.

Summary: We learn first hand how the Uchiha brothers Itachi and Sasuke and the Haruno sisters Katy (A character I made up so she's Sakura's older sister) and Sakura fall in love

Disclaimer: If only I was as smart as Masashi Kishimoto.

Love at first sight 

"What do you mean I have to get married," Screamed the Prince Sasuke to his father the king Funganku Uchiha "Don't you care Itachi if you get married?" "I could care less who I get married to as long as she's Beautiful and Strong" replied the infamous Prince Itachi. "Fine can I meet her?" asked Sasuke. "No you can't Itachi you can't meet your wife either," explained Funganku. "But why can't we meet our wives," whined Sasuke. "Sasuke you'll see her everyday she'll be going to your school and will be in your squad, in all your classes" said Funganku. "Alright, hey dad is this to break down the wall in the half way across the middle of Konoha and I'm going for 5 laps around Konoha" requested Sasuke. "Yes your right this is to break the wall down and yes you can go" answered the king.

-

-

-

'This is my last lap' thought Sasuke. He stopped to get a drink from the shop when he felt a tap on the shoulder. "Excuse me, me and my sister are new here so could you show take us to the Hokage's office" ask questioned the most beautiful girl Sasuke has ever seen she had pink short hair with jade green eyes she was wearing on a mini skirt with a white blouse also white sandals and the Konoha head band around her neck. The girl next to her was not as attractive as the other one she had black short hair with lilac purple eyes she was wearing a black blouse and mini skirt with black sandals and the Konoha headband around her neck. _"Probably someone that Itachi would fancy"_ thought Sasuke. "I would understand if you don't because we have the Konoha headband we should know our way around but we live on the other side of Konoha so we don't know our way around" said the girl. "Sure it's this way'" said Sasuke not knowing what's coming out of his own mouth he was just too blinded by the girl's beauty.

-

-

10 minutes later…

-

-

"Thanks I really appreciate it," thanked the girl. "No problem my names Sasuke Uchiha what's your name?" asked Sasuke. "My name is Sakura Haruno this is my Sister Katy Haruno she's 16 rank anbu I'm 14 and rank Chunin" answered Hinata. "I'm rank Chunin and 14," informed Sasuke. ", It that centre building over there" explained Sasuke. "Thanks again bye, said Sakura while catching upto Katy then the first thing she screamed was "Oh my god he Sasuke Uchiha the guy I'm suppose to marry, he's so buff." "I just hope Itachi Uchiha is good looking," wished Katy. "This should be the office" said Sakura. ", Okay Hokage why are we here? I don't have time to come to the other side of Konoha I could be training!" yelled Katy with her hand on her hip. "Katy you're such an Idiot I am so sorry Hokage-sama" apologized Sakura. "Don't worry about Sakura-chan this is Itachi Uchiha," said the Hokage "Itachi that is Katy Haruno she will be in all your classes and will be in your anbu squad" said the Hokage. "Okay I'll start to show her around then" Said Itachi. "Yes that would be helpful you may leave now" said the Hokage. "Wow I came from the other side of the Konoha wall just to see and you want me to go with some guy not knowing any information about him fucking hell I could be training for all I care," screamed Katy. "Fine I'll train with you then" said Itachi. "Yeah right you couldn't keep up with me even if you wanted" screamed Katy. "You want to bet" said Itachi while running out. "No fair fucking bastard Sakura go home when you get the address and send it to me on my mobile" screamed Katy running out after Itachi. "Okay bye, Hokage-sama can I have the address of my new house and the stuff me and my sister came here for" said Sakura. "Okay here you go your put in the same class as Sasuke Uchiha" explained the Hokage as he was handing Sakura her stuff. "Okay thank you" thanked Sakura.

-

-

-

-

-

'_Where am I supposed to go he could have at least given me anyone who could show me where this street is?'_ thought Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Where are you going?" asked Sasuke. "Hey again Sasuke I'm going to my new home…this address:"

51-`100 Emperors Lane

Konoha NS1 5SU

"Hey I live on the same road right next door in fact, come I'll walk you home" said Sasuke. "Okay thanks" said Sakura while texting the address to Katy.

-

-

10 minutes later

-

-

"Thanks for taking me home," said Sakura. "Don't mention it, hey here comes Itachi" said Sasuke. "And my sister Katy I hope she hasn't done something stupid" said Sakura really hopefully. "Hey Sakura why aren't you inside?" said Katy. "I was waiting for you lets go inside bye Sasuke see you tomorrow at school" said Sakura. Bye Itachi see you tomorrow at school" said Katy. Both boys waved bye at the same time. As they were going inside the door was swung open by the butler and maid Henry and Henrietta "Where have you to been we've been so worried" Said Henrietta. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Yelled Sakura and Katy at he same time. "Your father didn't want you running around by yourself" explained Henrietta. "Whatever I'm going to bed" said Katy. "I'm going to bed as well Good-night" said Sakura. "Goodnight" said Henrietta. "Tomorrow's first day of school I'm so nervous" yawned Sakura. "I'm not there's a lot of interesting people around here anyway good night Sakura" Said Katy. "Good night Katie" said Sakura.

A/N Yay!! one chapter done please review I really want to know what to change anyway next chapter 1st day at School


End file.
